File formats can change when upgrades are made to software applications. When a file format changes, a previous version of the application is not able to open a file that is created using the new format. Therefore, in order to collaborate, a common file format needs to be used by both the new version of the application and the previous version of an application. This results in the new version of the application having to use an older file format until an upgrade to a new version of the application is complete.